powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 18: The Mystery of Tendou
Act 18: The Mystery of Tendou is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . Synopsis Feng tries to revive King Ginsui, but Tendou's first slash did not last long enough for het to release him. Kaku used that sword to seal the Silver Ninjas away for good. Each of the succesors would be handed down the Silver Blade Morpher and the SS-Silver Apple Shuriken. Feng sends out the monster Horseface to find and bring bat Tendou. And to retrive the rangers shrikens while hes at it. She nearly forgot they were a concern. Horseface was good friends with Batora as they shared the same Humor Meanwhile at the dojo, Mae jokingly swoons over Tendou, causing Kyle to be enraged. Blake and Cassidy make fun of Kyle and his jealousy over Tendou. Ryu thinks about the time of when his parents were killed and starts to consider Kaku to be a culprit. He thinks "Why not? Kaku does not tell us alot about any thing?" Kaku tells the rangers that Horseface is rampaging the city looking for Tendou but warns them that he is a monster sent by Feng, so he'll be unlike anyone they fought. Kyle think to himself that if he defeats Horseface himself, maybe Mae will stop thinking about Tendou. When they meet him and morph, they fight and manage to subdue him. But he escapes and goes to look for Tendou. Nero is feeling sick, so Kageryu sends out Liferyu to get the health of the humans and bring it to him to heal him. What Liferyu does not know is that Kageryu outfitted him with a weakining virus so he will die easier to finish his plan. Tendou navagates throughout the forest looking for Lina when he encounters Kaler. He asks who he is, but Kaler is ruled by his evil side and attacks him. Tendou gets angry and morphs. Kaler tells him that Ryu is a much better challenge and tosses Tendou aside. Tendou cools down and asks Kaler if he knows Lina, and he tells him that she lives at the Yamiryu Palace, his old home. He asks why and Kaler replies "I don't know! Now tell me, are you a friend of Ryu?" Tendou replies no, but they know each other. Kaler decides, that Tendou has use, and he'll need him one day. The rangers go to the forest and start to think about who Tendou is now. They don't know why he is looking for Lina, and they could really use him in fights. Liferyu attacks the rangers and tries to suck up their health, but the rangers are able to subdue him and ask if Nero knows where Tendou is and he replies no. The ranges and Liferyu fight some more, before they defeat him and he grows. Kyle tries to look good for Mae and summons the zords himself. They defeat him with the Super Blade Splash Megazord. Finnaly, Feng is fed up with waiting and starts to attack the seal herself. She is able to break it some how and releases King Ginsui. Who is he? What does he want for his kingdom? At the dojo, Blake and Cassidy confront Kyle and asks him if he likes Mae. At first Kyle denies it but Cassidy is able break it out of him. She thinks it is sweet. Tendou starts to think that maybe Nero kidnapped LIna and runs off to save her. Meanwhile, Horseface locate Tendou and goes in for the capture. Debuts -Horseface -Fearryu Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash